Supreme Commander of the Nine Nine
by a-worst-case-scenario
Summary: Leo gets arrested by the detectives of the 99 after an incident at a deli, but before long, it seems like they might need his help with a poteintal demigod in their midst. I dont own any of these characters and this is just for fun. So please read and fav. Thaks yalls
1. Chapter 1

He really just needed some space, and pop tarts. Leo browsed through the isles of the deli searching for different types of junk food and contemplating life, ya know, as you do. As he mindlessly browsed shelves of Twinkies and Cheetos, he thought ruefully about the events of earlier today.

 _Wedged between the engine and the hull Leo could still hear Piper and Jason being disgustingly couplely. He crawled deeper into the tiny crevasse and pulled open a service panel to fix the syncopator._

 _A_ _fter finally fixing it, Leo steeled himself to face his friends then wiggled out of the crawl space._

 _Piper was curled up in Jason's lap and running her hands through his hair, laughing at something he said. Leo cleared his throat and they both looked up,_

 _"Hey Leo!" said Jason, "You finished?"_

 _"Yep, you guys want to hang out? Maybe sneak out of camp and grab some burgers?_ _"_

 _Piper stood up and looked sheepish, "Sorry Leo, Jason and I have plans. Maybe next time."_

 _Leo felt his spirits fall, "Yeah, sure guys, you have fun." He watched as his two best friends walked off holding hands to do something without him. As always._

 _He couldn't deal with this now, he spent the last 13 hours working on the_ _syncopator with Piper and Jason coming in periodically with food and moral support._

 _Now he just needed some time with friends. Not like he was going to get it. Instead he settled for the next best thing, junk food._

Leo finally came across what he needed most in this moment, Blue Raspberry Pop-tarts. He grinned as he pulled several boxes of the square shaped pieces of heaven off the shelf.

Finally things were looking up for Leo as he searched the rest of the isles for whipped cream.

Leo was too busy daydreaming about pop-tarts with whipped cream, to notice several hulking humanoids enter the store, until he heard a loud crash and poked his head around the shelf to see several cyclopses with bats knock over the cash register.

 _Shit_ , he thought as one of the cyclopses leveled his spiked bat at the cashier and demand in a raspy voice, "Where's the demigod?"

Leo slid back behind the shelf and started to think of a plan. The cyclopses were there for him, probably to eat him as a tasty snack. He couldn't let the hurt the mortals, or his pop-tarts. His slipped the box of deliciousness into his tool belt and started to build.

He fumbled around in his tool belt for a few seconds before pulling out a small pneumatic nail gun, several hand sized container of pressurized air, tubing and some duct tape. He quickly slapped together a connector for all the pressurized air, cause one tank would only allow a few shots. He also deactivated the safety on the nail gun, then leaned around the shelves and aimed at the lead cyclops.

He shot the cyclops right in the back of the neck. It roared in pain then whirled around to face its new assailant.

As soon as the huge monster turned to face Leo, he aimed again and shot it right in the eye. It wailed in pain and stumbled around blind.

Leo was just congratulating himself when the other cyclops charged at him and smacked him into the frozen food aisle. That all would have been fine if it hadn't startled Leo so much. His hand holding the pressurized air tubes caught fire and burned through the tubing.

The pressurized air caught fire and exploded, blasting Leo back.

* * *

His ears were ringing and his side ached. Leo sat up and rubbed his head.

The deli was on fire. The cyclopses were no where to be seen.

Leo stumbled out of the burning deli and onto the street. He was just about to check on his pop-tarts when he realized that the deli was surrounded by cop cars.

 _Shit_. He backed away and one of the cops came forward. This one was in normal clothes, probably a detective. She was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans. Her curly black hair hung around her face which was fixed in a permanent scowl. She scared him, a lot.

She stepped towards Leo, "Kid, put your hand in the air!"

Leo did as he was told and one of the cops came over and snapped cuffs on his wrist.

 _Really? I just wanted pop-tarts!_

* * *

Rosa Diaz sat down at her desk after getting a cup of coffee and sized up the kid who she had brought in today for blowing up a deli. He was a scrawny boy with curly black hair and an impish grin. Like he was about to stick a firecracker down someones shirt.

The boy was wearing a white collared shirt and jeans which were both covered in grease and machine oil stains. He had a tool belt, but it had been confiscated.

At the moment he was tilting his chair back on two legs and fiddling with the handcuffs which bound his wrists to the arm of his chair.

Her assessment of the teenager was cut short as Terry tapped her on the shoulder, "Briefing room now."

Jake put his legs up on the table and leaned back, "If this is about the squirrels in my desk there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for that."

Holt sat forward, "No this is about the ... Wait you have squirrels living in your desk?"

"What? No. Who told you that?" Jake responded with a nervous laugh.

Holt moved on after a brief pause, "No, Peralta, we are here to discuss the teenager Diaz brought in."

Rosa sat forward, "This kid supposedly set fire to a deli."

Charles stopped her, "Wait, What deli? Please tell me its not Harry's Deli!"

Rosa rolled her eyes, "No it was Aaron's. But that's not the point. The problem with this case is that camera's show that three men entered the deli and started to rob it. The kid shot at them with a nail gun that came out of no where, then disappeared, and then he blew up the pressurized air containers without any accelerant. After that the three men just disappeared without a trace. The only thing recovered from the scene was several piles of strange dust."

"That's weird" remarked Jake.

"Exactly." responded Terry, "And that's not only it. We ran his prints and this kid has a history."

"So we need to take this very seriously. The boy could be dangerous" said Holt, "Detective Santiago and Peralta, you go to the crime scene and search for evidence. Diaz and Sergeant Jeffords will spearhead the interrogation. Boyle, you check on the CSI's and see if there has been any developments with the dust."

Terry scrolled through the boy's file and the more he read the more concerned he got.

Diaz came up behind him, "I put the boy in the interrogation room. What have you got Serg?"

Terry read the beginning of the file to Rosa, "Leo Valdez. Age 16. Born in Houston, Texas. Mother, Esperanza Valdez, died at when he was eight. No record of a father. He ran away from six different foster homes. He disappeared from the wilderness school three months ago and hasn't been seen since."

"Huh. Rough life." remarked Rosa. Terry sighed, "That's not half of it. His mom died in a machine shop fire, and he was the prime suspect."

Rosa stared at the photo in the file. The young boy's face smiled sheepishly up from the computer screen. He didn't look like an arsonist or terrorist, but you never know.

* * *

Leo knew that detectives were watching him through the two way mirror but he didn't care, he was just angry at himself. He couldn't even get a snack with out screwing something up.

 _No wonder Jason and Piper didn't want me with them, I'm a walking accident._

The degrading thoughts weren't the worst thing about being arrested, the cops had taken his tool belt. Leo felt empty without it. He had nothing to fiddle with and he was on edge.

After what felt like years of waiting but was probably five minutes, Leo put his head in his hands and took a short nap. Blowing up a deli really drained him.

Of course sleeping meant dreams.

 _Leo was standing outside his mother's machine shop, waiting for her to get her keys. He had this dream before almost nightly, but this time, Leo wasn't going to do nothing, this time, he was going to help._

 _He dashed to the doors and wedged it open with his foot as they tried to slam shut. He tugged off his shoe and left it holding the doors open, then bolted deeper into the darkened interior of the machine shop._

 _He finally reached his mothers work station and cautiously approached._

 _"Mama?"_

 _A woman emerged from the shadows, but it wasn't his mother, it was Gaea._

 _Leo turned and fled, but when he made it back to the doors, they were locked._

 _Two people stood outside the machine shop, Piper and Jason._

 _"Guys! You gotta help me! Dirt Face is coming!"_

 _But they just turned and walked away._

 _"No! Don't leave me!"_

The sound of a door slamming jerked him out of his stupor. The scary dark haired detective walked in followed by an enormous black guy with a bald head and muscles the size of bridge cables wearing a blue stripes shirt and tie with suspenders and a gun and badge clipped to his belt.

They took seats opposite Leo and pulled out a thick file.

"Leo Valdez, I'm Detective Diaz and this is Sergeant Jeffords."

"Ya know, most of my friends call me Bad boy Supreme or Supreme lord and Commander of ... "

"Listen matchstick" she cut him off leaning across the table, "You set fire to a deli before I could get my morning cup of coffee. I would appreciate it if you cooperated."

Sergeant Jeffords put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back into her seat, "Cool it Rosa, I got this. Mr. Valdez, why were you in the deli at the time?"

"I was getting pop-tarts." Leo countered

"But there was not money found in your pockets or on the scene. Were you planning on stealing the pop-tarts?"

Leo sighed, the downside of a magic tool belt. He thought quickly, "The money was in my hand and probably burnt up in the fire."

The Sergeant sat up a little straighter, "That brings me to my next question. How did you set the fire? No matches or accelerant was found on the scene."

"I didn't! The air canisters just exploded in my hands!"

"How are you alive?" asked the one called Rosa.

Before Leo could BS an answer, the door to the interrogation room opened and some one poked their head in, "Terry, Rosa. Jake, Amy and Boyle just got back. You guys might want to hear what they found"

* * *

"Really guys?" asked Terry as he stormed into the briefing room, "We were just getting in his head."

"No we weren't" responded Rosa in a deadpan voice, "That was going no where. Jake, Amy, what did you guys get?"

Jake stood up and proudly proclaimed, "The crime scene was a dead end! But ... we were able to pull the security tapes from the book store across the street and we got this."

He pulled up the tapes on the screen. It showed the deli, then the windows erupted in flames. Two huge men stumbled out. When one of them looked directly at the camera, Jake paused the footage.

Rosa sat up confused. The man had one eye, in the center of his forehead.

"Holy shit!" she whispered softly

Holt leaned forward, "What does this mean?"

Amy jumped in, "We're not sure, sir. But we will being these guys in."

"I think I found something that can help." Boyle stood up holding an evidence bag full of golden powder, "This was found at the crime scene. The CSI's couldn't identify it, but ... "

"You can smoke it?" asked Rosa.

"What? No! Of course not! Well I didn't try." stuttered Boyle, "Anyways, the powder is slowly dissolving. There's a lot less then when we started out. I think it could be a new untraceable accelerant!"

Rosa stood up, "Cool, I'll take another crack at the kid."

Holt nodded, "Good. While she does that Terry and Boyle will continue working the powder."

* * *

Rosa pushed open the door to the interrogation room and dropped into the chair in front of the boy. He was so jittery that his tapping fingers were practically making the table vibrate.

Leo smiled at her, "Hey! How's it going? Is it almost lunch time? Could I get a sub? Or maybe some pop-tarts?"

"Shut up! Do you recognize this?" She set the bag of powder in front of him.

"I thought I was supposed to shut up."

She fixed the kid with her trademark evil glare.

He gave out a nervous laugh then glanced at the bag.

"No idea."

"Listen Valdez, we have proof of you on the scene, you have a history of arson and footage of you blowing up the oxygen tanks. I just want to know what this is."

"I genuinely don't know."

* * *

Leo smiled up at the terrifying detective.

He just had to play it cool. Sure he was arrested for blowing up a deli, but he could probably escape soon enough.

The detective leaned closer and was about say something when there was a loud crash in the bullpen. Diaz whirled around and poked her head out the door, then she headed out the door before turning back and pointing at him.

"Don't move."

Once she left the room, Leo figured that this was the best chance he was going to get. He held onto the locking mechanism of the cuffs and concentrated, slowly manipulating to pins open. He pulled off the cuffs then opened the door to the interrogation room.

Leo snuck down the hallway before passing the bullpen then crouched behind the water fountain.

He had walked right int o a standoff.


	2. Chapter 2

The cyclops surveyed the police precinct, watching a the humans drew their pathetic weapons.

 _Puny they will make good appitizers._

He inhaled deeply, sniffing out the demigod. _Wait, there was more than one smell on the air, the precinct was practically clogged with the smell of demigod!_

The strongest scent of demigod was coming from a desk in the middle of the room, next to a broken printer.

He surveyed the various police officers searching for the half blood among them, when another cop came sliding into the standoff, drawing her weapon. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a fierce expression, but there was something else, her scent.

 _HALF BLOOD!_

* * *

Rosa steadied her hand as she aimed her gun at the gargantuan man. The single red eye on the center of his forehead hungrily surveying the precinct.

"Sir," shouted Captain Holt, his gun also trained on the one eyed man, "Drop your weapon and exit the precinct or be met with force!"

The man seemed unfazed by the Captains threat and hefted his large spiked baseball bat, "I smell half-blood."

Rosa exchanged confused glances with Jake and Amy before refocusing on the threat, the man lumbered forward causing the other cops in the precinct to shout and steady their weapons.

"Yesssss," growled the man, "Half-blood, more than one"

He started towards Rosa, and she took aim at his eye, when the teenager she had just been interrogating sprinted into the fray, miraculously free of the hand cuffs and wielding one of the metal chair legs from the folding chair in the interrogation room.

"HEY PENDEJO! OVER HERE," Leo darted under the man's swing and behind him, backing away and leading him towards the elevator, "You want a tasty demigod come get it."

 _This kid is insane! He's going to get himself killed!_

"Valdez!" She yelled at him, "Get out of there you are in the line of fire," but the kid just winked at her and continued playing his deadly game of catch with the ginormous one eyed man.

He dodged and weaved each time only barely escaping the swing of the bat, and occasionally whacking the man in the legs with his impromptu weapon.

* * *

Leo had no idea what he was doing, _No surprise there_ , just that he needed to draw the cyclops away from the human officers even though they did arrest him, but if what the cyclops was saying was true, one of them was a halfblood, and he needed to help them. He did what he was best at, running.

As he ducked swing after swing, his mind raced furiously for a plan, he couldn't use fire with the humans, not that it would work on the cyclops. The human guns would only anger it. He needed Celestial Bronze, and unfortunately for him the only Celestial Bronze he had were several gears he was fitting together in his toolbelt, _his toolbelt!,_ he needed that to take down this monster.

Just as a plan was forming in his head, the cyclops had caught him by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him into the air,

"Hold your fire!" he heard Detective Diaz yell.

The cyclops lifted Leo up to eye level, chuckling menacingly,

"I don't usually eat halfbloods raw, but I'll make an exception for you!",

Then lifted him up over his head and began to lower Leo towards his mouth.

BANG!

The shot rang out through the precinct. The cyclops dropped Leo to the ground, unharmed, as he clutched his enormous eye.

Whirling around, Leo saw smoke curling off the barrel of Detective Diaz's gun. The look on her face was terrifying as she approached the wailing monster. Sergeant Jeffords shook off his surprise first and ran forward, pulling Leo to his feet and away from the groaning Cyclops.

* * *

Rosa watched as Terry pulled Leo to safety. The huge man was wailing on the ground in pain. Her shot had only grazed his enormous eye, but as the Detectives watched, he stumbled to his feet, pulling a vial of swirling green liquid and throwing it against the ground before running to the window and jumping out.

Jake chased after him only to turn back,

"He vanished, no sign of him. What's that?"

He was pointing to the green vial, when Leo broke free of Terry and sprinted forward, a look of horror on his face,

"Everyone get down!"

Then threw himself over the vial just as it detonated.

Their tactical training kicked in and all the cops ducked and took cover behind chairs and desks as intense heat blasted out from the vial, but somehow Leo's body contained most of it with only a fire spurts of green fire leading out from the sides, then swirling around his body.

Rosa emerged from her cover, behind her desk, and hurried over to Leo, rolling him onto his back.

The front of boy's clothes had burned away leaving only his blue boxers, his skinny chest was dotted with strange scars, but miraculously, he was unharmed, with only a soot mark on the middle of his chest from the explosion.

"What the hell is he?" asked Jake

The squad crowded around Leo as he coughed and sat up shakily, patting his chest,

"Aw shit. I liked that shirt." then he saw their faces, "Wow, so I've got some explaining to do. But first, what does a guy need to do to get a change of clothes?"

* * *

Leo sat in the briefing room, in a new set of NYPD navy cargo pants, t shirt and boots, all of which were pretty big, but he was grateful for the clothes, and, finally, they had returned his tool belt.

The other detectives sat around him, they had introduced themselves as Jake, Amy, Charles, and Gina and Captain Holt,

Holt looked Leo in the eyes, "Explain son, Who was that man and who are you?"

Leo sighed, he had never been honest with police in his life, but Detective Diaz had saved his life and now, according to the cyclops she was in dander, he at least owed them an explanation,

"Well, Before I start, I know this is going to sound crazy, but everything I'm saying is true. The man who came into the the precinct was not a man, he was a cyclops, and he was looking for me."

"Why?" Jake jumped in, "What did you do?"

"All I did was exist. the cyclops probably wanted a meal."

"Meal? Like he was going to eat you?" asked Amy.

"Yup, now let me finish. He wanted to eat me because I'm not you average kid. I'm a demigod. Half human. Half Greek God. My dad is Hephaestus, god of fire."

Leo let that sink in studying the faces of the squad around him. They ranged from excitement(Jake) to disbelief (Amy) to nothing (Captain Holt).

"I know it sounds impossible so I'm just going to show you." and he opened his hand, igniting a small fire in the center.

And that snapped the detectives out of their stupor.

Jake, who had been leaning back in his chair, toppled to to ground, Amy jumped to her feet, her hand on her gun, Boyle backed into a door, and Terry yelled,

"DAMN LEO!"

Only Rosa and Captain Holt seemed unfazed by the fire. Holt probably because he was unable to show emotion, but Rosa, she had a look pensive thought on her face. Like she had seen this kind of thing before. Then when she caught Leo looking at her, She pulled a scowl back on her face.

"Mr. Valdez." remarked Captain Holt, placing his hand on Leo's shoulder, "If what you are saying is true, then your life in endanger, we will need you to stay at the precinct until further notice. you can stay in the break room, please make your self comfortable, I need to confer with my detectives for a moment,"

"Sure dude, You're the boss!" remarked Leo, then he walked over to the break room and flopped on the couch, after throwing his pop tarts into the toaster.

* * *

Holt turned to his detectives once Leo was out of the room, "Well detectives, this is new territory for us, but we need to do our jobs and find this ... cyclops... before he strikes again."

He pointed at Jake, Charles and Amy, "Boyle, Peralta, Santiago, run surveillance"

"Dream team," coughed Boyle into his fist.

"Terry, Gina, dig up any other cases similar to this one, maybe this guy has a history."

They fist bumped.

"And Diaz," Holt said, turning to his last detective, "Talk with Leo, maybe he will open up to you a little more. Squad, Dismissed!"

* * *

"Wait Captain, could we talk for a second?" asked Rosa as the Other detectives filed out.

"Of Course."

Rosa inhaled deeply, gathering herself before she told the captain this, "That cyclops wasn't after Leo. It was after me."

She let the implications hang in the air.

"So you are..."

"Yep. My dad is also a god."

Silence filled the room.

"Ok. Good talk." muttered Rosa and she hurried out of the room leaving her captain dumbfounded. He didn't need to know more. She had already shared too much of herself with them.

On her way to the breakroom to talk with Leo, she got stopped by Jake, "Rosa Wait! While you were talking with the Captain, we got a call. The cyclops struck again. And he left a message."

He handed Rosa his phone, on the screen was a picture of a dead body, and carved into the floor was a message, a message for her,

 ** _"You cannot hide, child of war, your secret is out."_**

 _Oh shit,_ she thought.

* * *

 **Yo so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. school is a bitch. But don't worry, there might be gaps between each chapter but I'm not just going to leave this story hanging.**

 **Reviews are great and keep me going. I am also open for suggestions on where the story should go. there is no shipping in this story, excapt for peraltiago, but thats a given.**

 **So yeah, post reviews! And remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram!**

 **-worstcasescenario**


End file.
